


Bone Appetit

by tuesnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Snack Euphoria, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: A dog helps himself to some fast food.  Let's see if he or Payrus is faster.
Relationships: Annoying Dog & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Bone Appetit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



> Oh, man, I hope you meant DOG and not GOD in the word search. Also, wrt your DNWs, I'm sorry, but I wasn't really sure how to avoid THINGS, and I'm not really sure what LITPEC is. :( But don't worry, the USA is over 200 hundred years old in this! No underaged USA here.
> 
> I'm like 99.99% sure this pun has been done before, but it was worth doing again.

LETTER PROOF:  
  
  



End file.
